


Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

by inralphlauren



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inralphlauren/pseuds/inralphlauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Jaebum are on another mission in China. It's a little different today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136925501019/person-a-and-b-are-a-newly-wedded-secret-agent-duo).

The double acting traffic doors to the four-star restaurant’s kitchen slam open, Jaebum’s head snapping in the direction of the mild clamor. Jaebum’s in the middle of whisking at a cake batter in that moment, and it takes every amount of will power within him to not snap the steel whisk in his hand. Youngjae’s in a pristine navy bartender suit despite the killer nature of his occupation. The male’s dark hair is slick backed, revealing the entirety of his forehead. In a desperate attempt to focus on the mission at hand, Jaebum blinks and is met with the sight of Youngjae’s scintillating eyes. They’ve got that dangerous glint that only appears when he’s found something.

“Jae, I’ve got what we need,” Youngjae grins, straight and white teeth protruding with his infectious smile.

Jaebum scowls. “Don’t call me that, you brat.” Jaebum’s hand is aching from the incessant whisking, so he lets go and wipes his batter-stained hands against his apron. “You’re two years younger. You still call me hyung. Even if we are—”

Youngjae gives him a cheshire grin, stopping Jaebum in the middle of his scolding. “All right, hyung. Well we have to leave quickly. The shipment is coming through Pudong’s port and—”

Jaebum’s droned Youngjae’s voice out once more, focusing instead on the way even the air around the younger male seems to radiate brilliance and expertise.

“Are you even listening to me?” Youngjae pauses mid-sentence, snapping Jaebum out of his reverie. He’s frowning now, an expression terribly inapt for his existence.

“No.” Jaebum is brutally honest. It gets him a beating or two from drug cartels every now and then.

Youngjae’s pouting now, thin fingers coming up to unbutton his blazer. It looks terribly tight against his upper body. “You’re sleeping with Coco tonight.” It’s an empty threat, Jaebum knows it.

Mirroring the intent of Youngjae’s movements, Jaebum reaches for his cook’s hat and removes it from his head. A cook’s uniform is quite uncomfortable, contrary to popular opinion. Jaebum believes someone should probably redesign it.

“Coco sleeps better than us. How quickly can we get to Pudong?” asks Jaebum.

Youngjae sniggers, raising an eyebrow at Jaebum. “Depends on which car model you decide to hotwire and steal from these rich bastards.”

Jaebum clinks his tongue against his teeth. “Gee,” a pause, a cheeky smile, “Choi Youngjae, does that sound like a challenge to my ears?”

Youngjae, that annoying kid from Mokpo with the brilliant smiles, resilient determination, and a bit too much empathy for an assassin. The same Youngjae leans across the rest of the distance between them and presses a chaste kiss against Jaebum’s lips. Even after years of being in love with Youngjae, Jaebum is never prepared for this affection.

“You bet it is. Loser washes dishes for a week and cooks japchae.”

“It’s on.”

The wedding band on Youngjae’s finger, Jaebum notes, glistens brightly as they rush out of the restaurant, side by side.


End file.
